


One Hot Dinner

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons">City Park Afternoons</a>
</p>
<p>
prompt #16: Resurrection</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Hot Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons)
> 
> prompt #16: Resurrection

Hmmm... this smell is awesome!  
And those fingers on my back! I've never in my life get a massage! What did I do to deserve this treatment?  
I had very, very great lunch yesterday. Others did not. Something is really going on here!  
Hmmm okay! Stop thinking and just enjoy the moment.  
Wait! The massage is over... oh please don't stop! Just for a few more minutes... pretty please!  
Where am I anyway? Stop thinking!

Hey, where are you taking me?! I get a bed! A bed! And I don't even have to walk over there! They are taking me to my bed!  
It's comfortable! Very comfortable! And what are those? Wow dinner! Yummie! Carrot and potato! Oh my dear!

Where are we going again?! Sauna? What the... Like a five star hotel!  
Ugh could you please turn it down, just a little bit, it's getting too hot. Very hot! Like... turn it off hot! Oh my dear I don't like saunas!  
It's friggin' hot. It makes me very sleepy... turn it off... huh eyelids are heavy... turnizzzzzzz.

Morning people!  
What?! Why is everyone staring at me?! With that... strange look? Did I forget my clothing? Ugh I see. I have a very nice golden color...It matches my eyes...  
You like it, huh?! Who needs feather anyway! Let's dance!


End file.
